Visions within her dreams
by stevejinksy
Summary: Arthur is dead, Morgana is queen, Gwen's still her servant, and Merlin is Morgana's lover. But all will change when Morgana is awoken by a vision in the night, that will change Gwen's life.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Visions within her dreams

Morgana sat on her throne, smirking evilly. Her lover, Merlin, stood with Gwen as all of Camelot bowed before her. She motioned the man beside her to take out a sheet of parchment and read out the names. The people that he had read tentatively stepped forward. "Take them to the dungeons. If they do not want to cooperate with our laws, they will be punished." The guards nodded solemnly and led the horde of people away.

"You are dismissed." The rest of the people filed out followed by Gwen. Only Merlin remained with Morgana. He wiped a few tears away. "Why did you do that?" He asked and she stood up. "You know why. If they do not want to follow the rules of my land, then they will have no place here." He shook his head in anger. "So they have to die for it?" He asked in disbelief. She stomped towards him and grabbed his face and pulled him towards her. "Do you want to join them?"

He shook his head and she smiled. "Good. Then shut up." Then she walked out of the throne room, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts. She opened the door to her room and found Gwen tidying up. Gwen saw her, bowed, and helped her get dressed for sleep. "I hope you have sweet dreams, my lady." Gwen bowed and left, and Morgana closed her eyes.

_"By the powers vested in me, I crown you Queen of Camelot." Merlin laid the crown on Gwen's hair and helped her up the steps. Then he kissed her in front of all the people of Camelot and they burst in applause. He sat in one of the thrones and she sat in the other. "I will always love you." He whispered in her ear, and she smiled._

Morgana jolted awake, panting heavily. She whipped the covers off and silently creeped out her door. "My lady?" Merlin rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. Morgana turned back to look at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Go back to sleep, Merlin. I'll be back soon." Merlin nodded and went back to his chambers.

Morgana sighed and continued on her way to the vaults. She grabbed a torch and saw the hulking form of the dragon appear. "Ah, Queen Morgana. So beautiful for one so cruel." She pursed her lips. "Save it, dragon. I need to ask you something." He chuckled, and the walls vibrated with the sound. "Ask away."

"Who rules this kingdom?" Morgana questioned and the dragon chuckled yet again. "You do, of course. But there is one that will surpass you. That will take your throne." Morgana looked up under her dark eyelashes. "Who?" She asked. The dragon leaned in closer. "She has lips red as blood, and hair dark as night. You know her as Guinevere." Morgana bristled in anger. " Everytime I closer my eyes, I see that _servant _upon my throne!"

She looked up at the dragon and turned around, the torchlight dancing eerily on the walls. "I'll make her wish she'd never been born." She smirked and swept out of the cave, the dragon grinning evilly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Queen of Hearts

Morgana smirked as Gwen was thrown to her feet. Morgana was sitting regally in her throne, the crown daring anyone to challenge her. Merlin gasped at her right hand side. She leaned down and grabbed Gwen's face. "So pretty for a servant." Then she thrust Gwen away from her.

"Tell me, Merlin. What should happen to our dear Gwen?" Morgana looked up at Merlin and he gulped. "Well, my Lady. What has she done wrong?" Morgana glared at him and then swept her eyes back to Gwen.

"She will steal my throne, along with you, dear Merlin." Morgana smirked at Gwen's baffled expression. How utterly clueless Gwen was. Same for Merlin. He was staring at her with a dumbfounded look.

"I would _never _steal your throne." Gwen said defiantly and Morgana slapped her across the face. Merlin hissed, and Morgana looked up at him. "Do you need to say something, Merlin?" Morgana asked, as she slapped Gwen again. "Stop it! Stop hurting her!" Merlin ran to her, but the guards got him first.

Morgana stood up, and patted his cheek. "Thank you, Merlin. Now I know you and Gwen would rule. Take her away!" A guard stood on either side of her and gripped her arms. "Merlin!" She screamed, and he wriggled out of the guard's grip and ran to her. He kissed her until he was restrained by the guards again.

"I will always love you!" He shouted as Gwen was dragged out of view. Morgana smirked and waved away the guards. "You can let him go now." The guards let go and Merlin dropped to the floor. "Why did you do that?" He whispered, and Morgana gestured at the guards to go away. They swept out of the throne room, closing the doors behind them.

"You _love _her. And not me. I needed to teach both of you a lesson." She reached out to touch him but he flinched away. "Merlin, you would do well not to defy your queen." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him.

"_You _would do well not to mess with things that don't concern you, _my lady_." He stared defiantly into her eyes until she was squirming under his gaze. He smirked and her eyes hardened. She ripped her arm from his grasp and strutted off.

"Morgana?" He asked and she turned back to look at him. "Yes, _Merlin_?" She spat and he smiled. "Since Gwen's gone you'll need another servant. I was just telling you because you can't do anything yourself. Isn't that right, my lady?" Her eyes narrowed and she stalked out of the room. 1- Merlin 0- Morgana.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3- A Servant's Love

Gwen laid on the straw floor of the dungeon, crying her eyes out. Ever since Arthur died, she hadn't been the same but Merlin was always there to help her. And then, she fell in love with him. His black hair, and blue eyes. His loving nature.

Damn him! He was the one that got her into this mess. She heard a noise and looked up as Merlin came into view. No matter how mad she was at him, she smiled really big and clung to the bars. "Merlin. How did you get in here?" She whispered and he held her hand through the bars.

"Let's just say the guards won't be waking up for a while." Gwen looked at the ground and smiled and then stared at Merlin with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Merlin. I don't want to die." He tightened his hold on her hand. "You won't die, I promise."

Gwen shook her head sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Merlin put his arm through the bar as best as he could and caressed Gwen's cheek. "I _will _keep this promise. I won't let you die, no matter what happens. Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will do it for you."

She looked up at him from under her dark eyelashes. "No, Merlin. You will not sacrifice yourself." He started to say something but a clang up above interrupted him. "I have to go. I love you, and I will keep you safe." He ran upstairs, while Gwen watched him leave.

"I love you too, Merlin..." She whispered as she laid back down on the cold floor.

Morgana paced around her room, her arms crossed. She didn't even know what time it was and she honestly didn't care. All she cared about was Merlin, and how he was gonna pay for talking to her like that.

She sat in a chair and stared at her plate of uneaten food. Her stomach growled but she made no move to get something to eat. Her brain was jumbled up with thoughts of Merlin. _Merlin_. Even his name sounded magical.

But that was silly. Merlin didn't have magic. So why then had she thought of that? She shook her head and got up from her chair. A knock came at her door. "Come in!" She chimed and the door opened to reveal a soldier.

"Ah, what brings you here?" She asked cheerily and then frowned at the look on his face. "What happened?" She asked stonily as he wringed his hands in embarrassment. "Well, I-" He stuttered and Morgana strutted over to him. She slapped his face and he flinched.

"_What happened_?" She asked again and this time he didn't stutter. "We went down to the vaults and everyone of the guards guarding Gwen, were laying on the floor knocked out." She growled and threw the plate of food at the wall.

"Is she still there?" She said through clenched teeth. The guard nodded. "Yes, my lady." Morgana smiled. "Good, post one guard there." The soldier gaped in bewilderment. "My lady, shouldn't we post _more _guards-?"

He was cut off as Morgana whipped around to face him. "What did I say?" He shuffled his feet as he nervously repeated, "Post one guard." She smirked at his nervousness. "Exactly, no go and do what I said. Got it?" He nodded. "Yes, my lady." He shuffled out of the room, leaving Morgana to stare after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3- What happened to you, Morgana?

Merlin couldn't believe his ears when he heard Morgana announcing in front of the whole kingdom that Gwen wouldn't be punished. Everyone clapped and cheered while Morgana held her head high. Merlin smirked. _So that's her plan. Get everyone to like her. _

After the announcement they walked with each other to the throne room. "So, Morgana. It's surprising that you wouldn't punish Gwen, even though you were so upset about it." Merlin looked up from the ground to see her reaction.

She was smirking at him, her arms crossed, and her red lips puckered out. "Well, well, Merlin. I would have thought you'd have been glad that I'd saved your girlfriend from a _slow _and _painful _death. But I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, I am glad. But I know you're up to something because you wouldn't have saved Gwen unless you had something up your lacy sleeve. So, tell me. What is your well thought out plan?"

She pushed him against the wall, her hands on his chest. His heart raced as he stared into her eyes. "I'm not scared of you, Morgana. I never was and I never will be." She smirked. "I would expect nothing less." She strode off, never looking back. Merlin sighed and walked behind her.

Gwen was sitting on the ground, picking at a hangnail, when a noise made her look up. That brown hair. She knew who it was as soon as his face came into view. "Lancelot!" She cried but he put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Gwen. I'm supposed to be guarding you." Lancelot stood in front of her, clinging to the bars. "I'm going to get you out. Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan are going to help me." Gwen stood up, and shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous." Lancelot waved away her worries. "I don't care. I'm going to keep you safe. I- I know that you love Merlin and I will do everything in my power to get you two together. I don't care how much it hurts me."

"Oh, Lancelot." Gwen started crying and he put his hand through the iron bars and wiped away her tears. "Stop it, Gwen. You're going to be ok." Gwen buried her head in her hands and shook her head. "No, I'm not. How do you know I'm going to be ok?" She stared up at Lancelot with tears in her eyes. "We will find a way to save you, no matter the cost. I promise."


End file.
